


Riding High

by TheMightyChipmunk



Series: Reddie Meet-Cute AUs [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad dates, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyChipmunk/pseuds/TheMightyChipmunk
Summary: After a relatively bad date with a boy named Stan, Richie meets his roommate Eddie. And that goes a little bit better.





	Riding High

**Author's Note:**

> Do i write about marijuana too much?

“Richie, I’m _really_ sorry about this.” Stan said for probably the third time that night. He was moving around the room quickly, throwing on his sweater as he frantically looked for his keys.

“It’s really okay,” Richie assured him, “Your friend needs you.” He shrugged and pulled his foot up on the bed, resting his chin on his knee. Stan stopped his search and looked at Richie with wide eyes.

“Um, I’m sorry but can you… not put your feet on the bed? I mean, if you take you shoes off-”

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry.” Richie said, jumping up off the bed and hopping to pull of his shoes. Stan smiled awkwardly and rubbed his neck.

“It’s okay, really, I’m just kind of anal.” Stan explained as he grabbed his shoulder bag, gripping the strap tightly, “It’s annoying, I know.”

“No! It’s not. It’s really okay, don’t feel bad.” Richie said _again_. Stan stared at him for a moment and looked like he was going to say something but his phone started ringing again. He sighed as he looked at the caller.

“It’s Mike. I really gotta go, but I _will_ be back.” Stan moved towards the door and Richie nodded and waved.

“I believe you, Stanny.” Richie laughed and Stan didn’t even complain about the nickname this time.

“I’m serious, I’m not the kind of guy who would just ditch a date. Really.”

“I know. I’ll… be here waiting?” Richie said, more of a question that a statement, not entirely sure if that’s what Stan (or Richie really) wanted. But Stan nodded definitively once more before turning to open the door. He stopped again with his hand on the doorknob.

“By the way, my roommate might stop by and if he does, just tell him you’re with me. He’s cool, I promise.” Stan said and Richie nodded.

“Sounds good… now get out of here!” Richie insisted and Stan laughed and nodded, finally leaving. Richie sighed when the door shut behind him and he collapsed onto the bed, making sure to leave his feet hanging over the side.

This wasn’t the… _worst_ first date he had been on. Stan was really cool. He had real dry sense of a humor and conversation flowed pretty easily between the two of them. It was just, when dinner was over and they had to, you know… finish the night, neither of them really knew what to do. Well, Richie knew what he would usually do. He would go back to their place and plain and simple they would probably have sex. He’d at least make out with them for a little while.

Because Richie _loved_ people, he thrived on attention and affection. And one of the best ways, in his opinion, to get previously mentioned attention and affection was sex. He loved bringing someone pleasure and taking his own, getting to know a person in the most intimate ways. It was beautiful.

But… he was not at all sexually attracted to Stan. Objectively, the boy was hot. He had the dimensions of a Greek sculpture, honestly. Like his face was probably crafted from marble, but the two of them just really weren’t jiving. And things were a little awkward.

And Richie didn’t really get a chance to figure out what was going to happen between them because while the two of them had been debating what to watch on Netflix, Stan had gotten a call from a friend who was drunk and needed a ride. So Stan was either a really good guy or really desperate to get a break from this date and so he rushed to help the guy.

Leaving Richie… alone, on Stan’s bed, playing Disney Emoji Blitz. And that is exactly what he was doing when the door swung open fifteen minutes later, a short boy with brown hair scuttling into the room and slamming the door shut behind him. He was clutching his backpack to his chest and breathing a little bit heavy. The guy didn’t seem to notice Richie, instead heaving a deep sigh of relief and leaning back against the door, smiling wide. Richie took a moment to admire how soft his skin looked, how pretty the pink blush on his cheeks made him.

“Hey Stan-” he started to say, before looking over at Richie and gaping, “Um, you’re not Stan.”

“Really good observation,” Richie teased, sitting up straight and crossing his legs in front of him, “Not just a pretty face, I see.” The boy’s cheeks flushed a little more and he looked at Richie like he was crazy.

“Who are you? Why are in my dorm?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing together in the most adorable indignation Richie had ever seen.

Wow, Richie was getting pretty inappropriate feelings for the roommate of the guy he was on a date with. In light of this realization, Richie tried to pull back on the teasing, cut the kid some slack. 

“I’m Richie. I’m supposed to be hanging out with Stan.” He explained and Eddie looked like he relaxed a fraction at the realization.

“Oh, okay,” he said, “I’m Eddie. Stan’s roommate.”

“Nice to meet you Eddie.” Richie returned with a wide grin. Eddie gave a small smile back before looking around the room nervously, gripping his bag tightly before walking towards his own bed with what looked like forced nonchalance. Richie watched him with slightly narrowed eyes as he slyly slipped his backpack into his closet and then hopped up on his bed quickly.

“So, Richie, there is a flaw in your explanation.” Eddie mused, grabbing a pillow and holding it between his legs so he could lean his chin on it and still talk to Richie.

“A flaw?” Richie asked, trying not to be distracted by the way the fabric of Eddie’s shorts slid up a little too high to be decent, showing much more thigh than Richie dared ever dream.

“Yes,” he nodded, “If you’re hanging out with Stan… then why isn’t Stan here?” Eddie asked with a smirk, looking around the room as if Stan hiding behind the rainbow tapestry that had been hung on the wall. Richie snorted and ran a finger through his now-matted curls.

“Um, he got a call from someone named Mike? Had to rush out of here pretty fast to pick him up.” Richie explained and Eddie _oohed_ in understanding.

“Right, yeah. Mike was going out tonight,” Eddie nodded and gave Richie a sympathetic look, “They’ve been friends since elementary school so Stan has a soft spot for him.”

“Oh really?” Richie asked, not because he particularly cared, but just because he wanted to keep Eddie talking.

“Uh-huh,” Eddie confirmed, biting the nails of his right hand for a moment, “It was nice, rooming with Stan. He was like a friendship package deal: Stan, Bill, and Mike.” Richie laughed and Eddie smiled again, a gentle thing that made his whole face seem even younger.

“That’s sweet… hey Eds?” Richie asked, something needling the back of his head. Eddie looked a little peeved at the nickname but didn’t say anything, just furrowed his brows again. Richie had to resist the urge to kiss the skin there, smooth it out with his thumb and make him smile again.

“Yeah, Richie?”

“Can I ask you a question?” Richie asked, fighting a smile. Eddie’s eyes widened slightly but he nodded nonetheless.

“Sure…” he allowed as he sat up straighter.

“What’s in the bag?” The second the question left his lips, Eddie’s eyes grew three sizes and he shook his head a little.

“Um, nothing,” he squeaked, “Why do you ask?”

“You are such a bad liar.” Richie teased. He slid to the edge of the bed again and began to stand up, moving slightly towards where Eddie had gently set down his bag. Eddie shot off his bed too and intercepted him, a stern look on his face.

“I am _not_ , you just caught me off guard!” Eddie snapped and Richie barked a laugh.

“So you admit you were lying!” Richie crowed and Eddie glared at him again. Okay, maybe this look was growing on Richie too. He kind of loved every reaction this guy had.

“I was… ugh leave me alone! There is nothing in the bag but textbooks and lab reports, so why don’t you just go back to sulking in the bed, yeah?” Eddie said, crossing his arms over his chest and planting his feet. Richie put his pockets and leaned back on his heels.

“Well, if there’s nothing in the bag, why don’t you let me see it? Maybe I wanna do a little studying?” Richie suggested and Eddie just rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah? A little light reading about organic chemistry on this fabulous Friday evening is what gets you going, huh?” Eddie asked and Richie grinned at the joke and the smile that twitched against the corners of Eddie’s lips.

“Everyone’s got their kinks, Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie cooed, adding a wink to the end for effect. Eddie just huffed in annoyance.

“What’s with the nicknames? What about me screams I’m the kind of person who wants to be addressed as an Italian food?” Eddie hissed, staring at Richie like he was insane.

“Don’t try to distract me, Eds! What’s in the bag?”

They just stared for a long moment, both testing the limits of the other’s stubbornness.

“You know, I wouldn’t even care if you weren’t being so fucking suspicious about it. What is it? A vibrator? Alcohol? A _gun_?” Richie asked, his mind spiraling out at the possibilities but Eddie blanched at the last one.

“A _gun_?! Oh my God, I do not have a gun!” he snapped.

“Well how should I know? Come on, we both know I have nothing better to do for probably the next half an hour… maybe longer, so. Just tell me. I’m not letting this go.”

They stared for a _nother_ long moment before Eddie groaned loudly and turned around, grabbing the bag out of his closet.

“You can’t tell anyone!” he insisted as he began unzipping the bag and Richie nodded as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Of course not, you can trust me Eddie Spaghetti.”

“I try not to make it a habit of trusting strangers.” Eddie muttered under his breath. Richie came up behind him and leaned down (quite far, Eddie was tiny) so that he could rest his chin on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Well, we just have to figure out a way for you to get to know me.” Richie whispered and Eddie blushed something fierce, looking down and avoiding Richie’s eyes as he pushed him away with a swivel of his hips. Richie laughed and so did Eddie, the latter rolling his eyes as well.

“Here.” Eddie said, pulling a bag out of his backpack and handing it to Richie, who looked down in confusion.

“Brownies? Are these… _ohhh_.” He laughed in realization, “Are these _pot_ brownies?” he asked, grinning wildly. Eddie bit his lip and nodded.

“Yeah, they were a gift from a friend and you cannot tell anyone! I don’t wanna get in trouble.” Eddie pleaded and Richie scoffed on instinct.

“Please, Eds. I’m not a narc. What, you think I have your mom’s phone number on speed dial or something?” he teased and Eddie glared at him again, “Well, I do, but we don’t talk about you much, if you know what I mean.” Richie added and Eddie didn’t just glare this time, pushing his shoulder hard.

“You’re disgusting.” He groaned, snatching the bag out of Richie’s hand and jumping back up on the bed. The boy looked down at the brownies and then back up at Richie, looking to be thinking hard. “Have you… had weed before?” he asked tentatively. Richie bit back a laugh, not wanting to tease the boy too much.

“Yeah, I have. You?” he asked, as if it wasn’t obvious. Eddie shook his head and fingered the bag nervously.

“This will be my first time,” Eddie explained and Richie just nodded, waiting for an invitation, “You wanna join me?” he queried. Richie just grinned.

“Fuck yeah,” he replied, moving to sit next to Eddie, who turned so they could face each other, “Do you think Stan will be mad?” he asked. Eddie knew the boy better than Richie did, so he really hoped he said it would be fine. Eddie just shrugged and shook his head.

“Nah, honestly, if he left you here for an hour? He probably doesn’t really like you that much anyway.” Eddie said and Richie felt an indignant sound escape his throat. Eddie smirked.

“Wow, Eds, don’t spare a guy’s feelings there.”

“Sorry, Rich. Don’t feel too bad,” he offered with a coy smile, “ _I_ like you.” He shrugged and started opening the bag and Richie felt his own cheeks heat a little bit.

“Really?” he asked, without thinking much. Eddie just nodded and when he finally looked up at Richie, saw how wide he was grinning, he smiled too even as he rolled his eyes again.

“Yes. Don’t let it go to your head, trashmouth.” Eddie jested, “Hey, how much should we eat? One each?” Eddie asked, handing Richie his own brownie.

“Whoa, whoa, no. That’s too much. Let’s just each have… this much.” Richie said, breaking the up brownie and handing about a fourth to Eddie. The boy took it gently, laying it on his palm and looking back between it and Richie. Then he took a deep breath and shoved it all in his mouth, chewing quickly and washing it down with the water bottle on his night stand.

“Okay… that wasn’t so bad.” Eddie sighed, “Well, what are you waiting for?” he pushed Richie’s hand towards his mouth and Richie laughed as he chewed.

“Sorry, I was in shock. You ate that so fast, did it even touch your tongue?” Richie asked, earning another Eddie™ glare. Richie finished his brownie and they both just sat on the bed for a moment, facing each other with legs crossed and eyes wide.

“How long will it take to set in?” Eddie asked him. He was biting his lip and tapping his finger against his leg. Richie smiled widely and shrugged, trying to seem calm so that maybe some of it would rub off on Eddie.

“It depends. Edibles take a little longer to set in, so probably like an hour. Maybe sooner, maybe longer.” Richie explained, but Eddie didn’t seem comforted, “Hey, don’t be so nervous! You’re gonna love it, I swear.”

“What if I hate it? What if I get high and then I desperately don’t want to be high anymore and so I freak out because I can’t change the fact that I am high.” Eddie worried and Richie couldn’t help it, he grabbed his hand in his own.

“Hey, Eddie. Don’t freak out. If you get like that, we’ll just go right to sleep, yeah? We’ll just sleep it off and everything will be fine, okay?” Richie assured, gently running his thumb over Eddie’s knuckles. Eddie looked down at their hands and smiled softly for a moment, making Richie’s heart beat slightly faster. There was something slightly charged between them, something sweet and warm and intoxicating and Richie didn’t know how something like that could form so fast between them, but he _liked_ it.

The moment was cut short though, when Eddie’s phone started ringing loudly. He jumped a little and grabbed his phone off his desk.

“Oh, um, I should take this. One second.” Eddie said before walking quickly into the hallway.

_What was it_ with the residents of this dorm room and leaving Richie alone on their bed?

###

“Stan! Hi!” Eddie said breathlessly when he answered the phone. His heart was still racing and his hand still tingled where Richie had just been touching him.

“Eddie, thank _God_ ,” Stan sighed and he sounded frustrated, which made a little bit of guilt settle in Eddie’s stomach, sullying the good feelings from before, “I’m so glad I got a hold of you. Are you in the dorm?”

“Yeah! I’m back-”

“Is Richie still there?” Stan asked, cutting Eddie off in his haste.

“Um… yes, he is, about that-”

“I am _so sorry_ for leaving him there, Ed. I didn’t think this was going to take that long, but Mike is really fucked up and he lost Bill and we have to go to a bunch of clubs to find him and _ugh_. I don’t think I’m going to be back for a while. Apparently I’m on babysitting duty tonight. Could you let Richie know he can go if he wants? I tried calling and texting him but his phone must’ve died or something.” Stan took a deep breath after his rant and Eddie couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course, I’ll let him know. So… your date is over?” Eddie asked, biting his nail again and not caring that he was trying to break the habit because he _really_ wanted their date to be over.

“What? Eddie, I can’t hear you. Why are you whispering?” Stan begged and Eddie took a couple steps away from his door. It’s not like there was any chance Richie could _hear_ him but … still.

“So you’re giving up on your date with him?” Eddie asked again, trying to sound impartial. Like this wasn’t really good news.

“Oh, yeah, it wasn’t going that well anyway. He’s cool, kind of annoying but… you know. He’s not…”

“I know, Stan. He’s not Mike.” Eddie added softly and Stan sighed over the phone, “Don’t think I don’t see the irony in the fact that you went on a date to get _over_ him and now you’re spending the whole night with him.”

“And don’t think I don’t notice the irony in that you end up with the guy I went on a date with.” Stan snapped back and Eddie spluttered for words.

“That’s not… I don’t-”

“Oh, _please_ ,” Stan scoffed, “He’s 100% your type. That’s another reason I didn’t really _like_ like him, because he kept saying things that… made me think of you.”

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“Of course not,” Stan assured him, “I’m happy at least one of us might get some tonight.” Eddie laughed and shook his head.

“Text me when you’re on your way back?”

“Will do. Bye Eddie.”

When Eddie hung up, he couldn’t help the grin that stuck on his face. He tried to shake it off before he went back inside because he could _not_ let Richie know how happy he was at this turn of events. The boy’s ego was already off the charts.

“That was Stan.” Eddie said as closed the door behind him. Richie looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Oh? What’d he say?”

“Um, he said he’s going to be a lot longer than he thought he would be so… you can go if you want.” Eddie explained, walking slowly to the edge of the bed where Richie was sitting.

“Do you… want me to go?” Richie asked. He was smiling softly and Eddie knew he knew the answer and usually he would tease him, make it seem like he didn’t care either way, but for some reason he didn’t want to do that this time.

“No.” Eddie said simply, shaking his head once.

“Then I’ll stay.” Richie said with a blinding smile.

“Good.”

“ _Good_ … he also said he didn’t mind if I took over your date.” Eddie whispered. Richie raised his eyebrows and they almost disappeared under his curls.

“Oh yeah?” Richie asked, eyeing Eddie in the most delicious way as he slid a little closer to him.

“You mind?” Eddie asked, leaning in close as well.

“Not at _all_.”

###

“You have the most _amazing_ cheekbones.” Eddie groaned, staring up at Richie with extremely red eyes and a lazy grin. Richie laughed and closed his eyes tight, focusing solely on the feeling of Eddie running his thumbs over Richie’s cheeks. Everything about Eddie was soft, his skin, his hair, his sighs, his _lips_.

Richie was pretty sure he was in love.

“I think I wanna bite them.” Eddie whispered, pulling Richie down so their foreheads rested together. And oh, yeah. That was one thing about Eddie that _wasn’t_ soft, his personality. Eddie’s personality was kind of like a Jolly Rancher. He was really sweet but you kinda had to suck on it to… get anything out of it and Richie was pretty sure that metaphor didn’t make any sense, but to his high-brain, it worked.

“You can do anything you want to me, baby.” Richie cooed before leaning down to kiss the giggling Eddie once again. They kissed slow and deep for a few seconds before Eddie pulled back again, making Richie stifle a groan.

“What do people _usually_ do when they’re high?” Eddie asked. Richie stared at him for a long moment before he could answer because from this perspective Eddie looked _angelic_. His curls were all messy on the pillow and his lips were bitten (both by Eddie himself and by Richie, thank you very much) red and even though his eyes were all squinty and bloodshot he still looked so _happy_. Richie had never drawn a thing in his life but he could probably make a painting of this boy that would be worthy of the Lourve.

“You mean besides making out?” Richie asked because they had been doing that for a pretty long while, probably an hour. Richie wasn’t sure, he was _high_. Come on.

“Besides making out. I want to get the most I can out of this experience.” Eddie giggled, pushing Richie away gently so that he was no longer hovering over him but instead lying beside him. Eddie turned on his side so that they were face to face and Richie slipped one hand around his waist.

“Well, we could watch a movie… or listen to like Nirvana or something. Maybe attempt to do some philosophy?” Richie mused and Eddie shook his head _no_ to each suggestion, “There’s really no one thing we gotta do. You just gotta be in the moment, you know?”

“You sound like a fucking fortune cookie.” Eddie teased but then stopped and groaned loudly, honestly _obscenely_ , “Oh my god, Chinese food sounds so good right now.”  

“Oh damn, you’re riiiiight.” Richie said, tucking his face into Eddie’s neck and groaning.

“Seriously,” Eddie deadpanned sitting up straight in the bed and leaving Richie cold, “ _Who_ do I have to fuck to get Chinese food right now?” Richie shot up out of bed and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s middle.

“Me!! Me me me me.” Richie repeated over and over again, kissing Eddie’s neck and ears and cheeks while the boy laughed loudly.

“What the _fuck_ is so funny?” a strange voice cut them off, sounding pained. Richie looked up to where the door had apparently opened without him noticing and saw Stan, lugging two boys in behind him. Richie wasn’t sure which one had spoken, but it wasn’t Stan and it probably wasn’t the boy who was half-asleep on Stan’s shoulder so Richie assumed it was the taller one. Eddie chimed in before Richie could ask who everyone was.

“Everything, Bill. Every _damn. Thing._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [Come say hi!](http://themightychipmunk.tumblr.com/) Let's talk about Meet-Cutes!


End file.
